


Faking It

by diabolicalfiend



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicalfiend/pseuds/diabolicalfiend
Summary: When Johnny told his ex that he KNOWS when she's faking it, it decided to move in and still refuses to pay rent. Set during their relationship.
Relationships: Shannon Keene/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any slips in the Americanisms, I'm not American.

Johnny Lawrence didn't appreciate the genre of rom-coms. Not because they were girly, though that rep didn't encourage his interest, but for the reason that by the time they got together Johnny usually found himself loathing at least one of the couple, unless he made the decision to outright zone out. Generally, he learned that was the way to go, because nobody ( ~~except Ali~~ ) appreciated the snarky commentary. ~~And Ali was long gone now~~.

But being into chicks came with a heavy price and not just the popcorn. Johnny was trying to keep himself awake through Harry Met Sally, when Shannon looked at him in the way that people did when they were looking for a reaction. He focused on the screen to see just what he was supposed to be reacting to. Sally was howling like she was sitting on something hot while her counterpart was trying to wave her down. It was only when the woman asked to have what she was having that Johnny clocked on what it was she was doing.

Dutifully he rose his eyebrows in a 'wow, that's crazy' expression. Shannon wasn't overly impressed, but it apparently was enough that she didn't push it. "Closest I'm going to get, huh?" he said, trying to puncture her disapproval by being self-deprecating.

"Yeah, sure, Johnny," she agreed.

He gave up after that, silently not watching what was going on until there was the beautiful relief of a bunch of names crawling up the screen. Freedom.

Shannon looked at him in that way that meant his indulgence was about to pay off. He realised he was actually a bit tired, but the jokes his former Cobra Kai buddies about him getting old and starting that long descent into being a washed up husk of a man echoed in his head and he let her drag him into the bedroom.

He paused, a habit which irritated Shannon, but which was important to Johnny. He needed to look at her in order to be able to put aside his baggage and be present with her. Shannon deserved to go to bed with a guy who was thinking about her. (Fact was, she deserved to be with someone where that wasn't so much of an effort, but Shannon never paid attention to that red flag, thanks to her own baggage.)

But Shannon was hot to Johnny's eyes. She had beautiful big brown eyes, kinky blonde hair long enough to play with, skin that was smooth and warm. And he liked her.

(At least, when she wasn't telling him or implying that she was settling for him. But he was trying to get hard, so he paid no attention to that.)

Shannon braced herself, because however much his staring ritual annoyed her (and pricked at the fact that the only reason they were in this marriage at all was the baby), Johnny really threw himself into it once it was over.

The bed bounced with a creak and a groan as they crashed into it. They locked lips and started to move their hands across their bodies, inevitably pulling at the clothes. 

Shannon ignored the anxiousness building. She told herself she was just being turned on. She was wet for him, but she knew she was starting to lose it. She didn't want to, dammit! Even when people told her she could do better than him, they would always let her off the hook by saying how hot he was. 

He was good in bed, though he didn't exhibit much imagination. Touch her a lot, get inside, finish. He was doing that now, touching her in the places that he knew worked for her, not too hard, not too soft, muttering, rather than whispering compliments about how good she was. They only made her more paranoid, because she knew she wasn't really putting much into it. Her hands weren't moving as much, more like hanging onto him, though she was kissing him. She was frustrated with how she led him into this, but still she was the one who was not pulling her weight. 

It was a relief? When he slid into her, with her permission, a nod between them. But it wasn't long before he stopped. "Babe," he chided her. "You're not into this."

"No, I am, Johnny," she protested, trying to appease him. They were in an awkward position, with Johnny inside her, starting to wilt. She pushed her hips into him which caused him to grunt, but he was annoyed now, so it didn't improve matters.

"'M not interesting in being your Harry," he insisted, pulling back out and away from her. He got up from the bed to the bathroom and disappeared inside, leaving the door ajar so she could talk through it. "Faking it."

"Johnny," she said, after spending a beat trying to figure out what he meant by that before it came to her that was just misunderstanding the restaurant scene in _When Harry Met Sally_ , not telling her that he didn't want to be part of a couple that were friends. "I wasn't, I really wanted you."

"Until you didn't," he said bluntly, coming back out. He reached for his underwear. "I don't need to get laid that badly." She snorted at that. "Something to say?" he challenged her.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, starting to grab her own clothes. "Don't let me do you a favour."

Johnny's irritation grew when he tried to figure out just what the hell she was saying and failed completely. "A favour I can get from a blow up, which would be cheaper."

Shannon grabbed a dress in anger. The implication that she was a gold digger was too much. It wasn't as if Johnny was a particularly lucrative mine. It was Sid's money and he only paid for bail, lawyers and health insurance. Johnny was too proud to ask for anything else. "I'm going out!" she snapped. 

Johnny's anger flashed in his eyes before he looked away and pouted. "Yeah, great, I'll just wait here for Robby, then."

"Don't martyr yourself, Johnny, he's only _your_ kid."

She waited for a beat for him to doubt her, knowing that that's _exactly_ what was going through his head, but just saw him shaking, not facing her. Her dress on, she grabbed her handbag, only just catching, rough and whispery: "Kid doesn't have that kind of luck." She knew that he meant that Robby wasn't lucky enough to not have him as a dad.

No matter what she told herself, her tears weren't solely of rage as she slammed the door behind her. 


End file.
